In recent years, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have been required to have high capacity that allows long-term operation and improved output characteristics in the case where charge and discharge are repeatedly performed with a large current within a relatively short time.
PTL 1 below suggests that when a group III element on the periodic table is provided on surfaces of base particles serving as a positive electrode active material, the reaction between the positive electrode active material and an electrolytic solution can be suppressed even in the case where the charge voltage is increased, which suppresses the degradation of charge storage characteristics.
PTL 2 below suggests that the load characteristics are improved by using, as a positive electrode active material, a fired product of a lithium transition metal oxide containing additives.